Just One Cut Is All It Takes
by aderrett
Summary: The cullens are not the only ones with secrets and bella has a much bigger one than them. What will happen when there is more to bella than any of the cullen family ever suspected.
1. Chapter 1

[This takes place during the party in new moon but follows a different storyline where Bella is not as normal or human as we think]

BPOV

"Oww paper cut" I said as the wrapping paper sliced through the skin on my finger and knowing exactly where I was and who was in my company I looked up. Looking up I saw the eyes of almost every Cullen darken at the sight and smell of my blood and both Edward's and Jasper's eyes went pitch black in what was a slow motion for me jasper lunged while Edward moved to get in the way to where he could intercept jasper and push me out of the way, if only he was there quicker, as it was he wasn't fast enough because before any of the others could react I lunged faster than any vampire straight at jasper to intercept him myself my beast was coming out and before anyone knew it I had jasper pinned down by my knees with a blade extending from each wrist through my palm on either side of his head, realising what had happened as I got my beast under control I looked up. I looked up only to see that the faces of every Cullen showed shock, awe and a lot of fear which only increased as I looked each in the eye as soon as my mind registered that my whole family was scared of me I retracted the blades and ran for the forest smashing through a window as I went.

CPOV

We all watched as Bella cut her finger on the wrapping paper and I could barely keep up with what happened next, it was as if as soon as Bella saw Edward's and Jasper's eyes darken and jasper lunge for her something snapped, she was like a wild animal or a predator and with immeasurable speed faster than a vampire she moved straight towards jasper and had him pinned in seconds which was before any of us could even think to move and help, when we saw the sword like blades coming out of her arms we all stood frozen, 'what is Bella swan' was running through my head and as she looked up at all of us I felt awe shock and fear run through me, her eyes had changed to an iris with black rings that in between each had each of the seven colours of the light spectrum, it was amazing but also terrifying, as we watched her, her eyes changed back to brown and she seemed to have snapped back into reality and I'm sure after what was the same look from everyone she took off through the glass window before we could even say anything to or about her and what had just happened.

We all stood there in shock for about a second before we all looked at each other, Rosalie was the first to speak up "well that was interesting and I think the little human has some secrets she needs to share" she looked at all of us who were still in a dazed kind of shock before she spoke again "well are you all just going to stand there or come and help to find her" and with that said we all took off into the forest in the same direction as we saw her go.

[ideas and advice are welcome and I hope you enjoy the start of this story as I have gotten stuck on the other ones and will update only when there are ideas for them this however has many and more would be appreciated]


	2. Chapter 2

[Hey guys sorry this was going to have her life story in it but I have decided to make it the main part of the next chapter]

Segment 2

BPOV

I was running as fast as I could to get away from them, due to my powers and speed I was able to lay 3 fake trails for them to follow and knowing them they will split up to follow them all at once which is what I am counting on, after 5 minutes I am almost to Alaska which is where I am going to stop and wait because for all my speed and endurance a five-six minute full speed run works out at about a 3 hour run for a vampire. I chose to stop in Alaska because of the amount of time it will take whoever got this trail to get here which leaves me enough time to sort out how I am going to explain my secret to them as I feel they deserve to know especially after intrusting me with theirs.

RPOV

Had I not known better I would have said that what had happened with Bella was just a figment of my imagination, but it wasn't, we got about 100 yards into the forest before we had to stop because her scent split off into four different trails heading in completely different directions in the next minute Carlisle spoke up "were going to split up and follow each trail, Edward your with me and Esme your with Rosalie , Alice with Jasper and Emmett you will be following one on your own, now when the trails dies send a message to the others, good luck" and with that we all took off in our pairs down the trails.

We had been running along the trails for about half an hour before we got the first message which was from Emmett we then ran through a small field that looked like it was torn apart by wild animals after another almost two and a half hour we got the next message which was from Alice and Jasper, about a minute after the message we could hear something approaching at an inhuman speed, Esme and I got into a defensive crouch in time to see one of the most someone neither of us thought would be running straight at us and who was also wearing a playful smirk.

Unknown POV

i approached as fast as i could this would get revenge for that little bitch killing my family everytime we approach her i am going to destroy her mother and sister thank god victoria found me when she did and shared all of this information now with her help we can both get revenge for our lost members, lovers and family members "you will pay Isabella" i said as i ran at the two Cullen girls who looked as if they knew who i was before they were both on the ground out cold 'oh yeah, i love these new powers' i thought

[sorry guys I didn't plan for it to end like this but I need the next little bit to lead off for the next chapter tomorrow is Christmas so by the time most of you read this I will be in bed, I will update in the next two days if possible but no promises, all ideas are still welcome and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE]


	3. Chapter 3

[Here is the promised update it slightly longer than i intended and so are the next two] 

Segment 3 

BPOV

I was about an hour into my thinking time/wait in Alaska when I decided to use some of my powers to find out how explaining this would work out when I was suddenly hit by a disturbing vision Esme and Rosalie were further down my trail when they suddenly got down into defensive crouches and out of the bush wearing his usual smirk stepped Magneto, I saw a brief flash of recognition go over Rosalie's face before the vision was gone, I started running back down my trail to where this meeting was going to take place to wait.

Time-skip...

RPOV

The man ran straight at us and knocked us down before we could do anything and without any effort Esme was already knocked out and I was losing consciousness by the second but before I did I looked straight up and to my surprise saw Bella before it all faded to black.

BPOV

Almost two hours after getting to the meeting point Esme and Rosalie turned up, I used my powers to silence any sounds that could normally be heard from me (heartbeat, airflow etc) and disguised my scent by matching it to that of the tree, it was then that knew Magneto was close I could hear him running his way for a while now but just as the girls came into the clearing they could hear him too and got themselves down into defensive crouches Magneto was running slightly faster than a vampire and I knew that they would have noticed this less than a minute later 'he' came into the clearing wearing his trademark smirk and then not even two seconds later he ran at both Esme and Rosalie knocking them to the ground Esme was knocked out almost instantly but I could see Rosalie was going lose consciousness any second at the last second she looked up and saw me, I saw a brief flash of surprise in her eyes before she was out, Magneto headed over to them and was bent over just starting to pick up both of them when I jumped down from the tree branch I was perched on "I wouldn't do that if I was you Magneto I said in a deadly calm voice" he looked at me shocked for about a second before he was smiling again "well I should have known that you would be here Isabella, why would you be, especially when I am attacking those you consider innocent or is it family to you now" I growled at him and snapped at him "and how the fuck would you know anything about that?" his smile grew bigger "well a little friend that will go by 'V' to you told me about you and the vampires, tell me, do they know what you are yet?" he asked I growled and he continued "I didn't think so but I'm sure you will have fun with that explanation and also with trying to wake them up" he laughed and ran back in the direction he came from.

After Magneto left I walked over to where Esme and Rosalie were on the ground unconscious I knew how he had knocked them out as he used physical contact to do so there are only two powers in the mutant world that can knock out a vampire, judging how long it took for each of them to be knocked out I know which power was used on who, now it is just a matter of doing this so that I can explain the situation to at least one of them. The powers that were used on them were one power called 'Draining' and one called 'bloody life's end', Draining as it is called is basically that, it drains all energy and powers from the body rendering the vampire it is used on essentially unconscious leaving the only way for them to wake up being a person who is able to feed energy and powers into said vampire where as 'bloody life's end' drains all the venom and blood from a vampires system meaning that their only way to wake up would be for them to have the blood of a person with that power and after they are awake they cannot do much for several hours while their bodies replace the venom, I know the Draining was used on Rosalie because she was awake the longest, I got down on my knees beside her grabbed both of her hands and started pushing my energy and power into her, she woke up after about two minutes of this by which point I could no longer move or hold myself up I had collapsed half on top of her she gently sat up and asked "what happened and why are you laying half on me?" I flicked my eyes up to meet hers and said I can't move because I used so much power to wake you up after Magneto knocked you and Esme out" "what do you mean and why didn't you wake Esme up?" she asked getting irritated "I mean that 'he used a power on each of you that can knock vampires out and I haven't woken Esme up because I need to wake you up first because the next will temporarily incapacitate me, you see I had to give you most of my energy and powers to wake you up but for Esme I need to give her my blood, you will have all my powers at your disposal until I am awake again including the speed and strength you need to take us home after this" she nodded but then asked "why your blood and what do you mean temporarily incapacitate you if she has your blood she will kill you" I gave her a pointed look I knew she had understood when she asked "but how is it temporary and why your blood" she said "I will explain when I am 'alive' again now I need you to cut open my wrist and force to blood down her throat till she is awake" Rosalie nodded but looked really worried which was something I had not seen on her face before, she picked be up and put me next to Esme before she said "I'm knocking you out for this because it would be cruel otherwise" I just nodded and next thing I know she pinched my neck and it was black.

[Thanks for reading i hope you are enjoying the story]


	4. Chapter 4

[Here's the next instalment] 

Segment 4 

RPOV

To say I was shocked would be an understatement first we are attacked by the mutant guy that is always shown on TV fighting the cops and he then knocks us out leaving Bella to save us, she gives me most of her powers and energy causing herself to collapse just to wake me up and now, now she wants me to cut open her wrist and force feed her blood to Esme to say I was worried was putting it lightly because as much as I come off harsh about Bella I do actually like her and really care for her like the rest of the family, doing this is not what I see as safe or protecting her but she said that it is only temporary so I will have to take her word for it because we need Esme to wake up "okay I'm so sorry for doing this" I said even though neither could hear me I picked up Bella's hand and slit her wrist deeply so that the blood would flow freely and put it over Esme's mouth and started massaging her throat to make her swallow. It wasn't until there was little blood flow that Esme started to swallow for herself and seconds after Bella's heart stopped Esme's eyes opened they were completely black but I'm sure they will we orange or red when she feeds more.

Esme looked around as she sat up and asked "what happened?" I looked at her and my eyes moved towards what was now a dead Bella, Esme followed my eyes and gasped as she saw Bella's body and then the hand with a slit wrist in her lap "oh god please tell me I didn't do this" Esme started to sob and get hysterical "Esme calm down it's alright sh.." I was cut off "how is it all right I killed my daughter and after tonight she probably thought we hated her" "Esme, mum!" I shouted "it is all right because Bella said this would happen and that this would only be temporary I don't know how it works but she saved us both, that Magneto guy that's always on TV was the one that attacked us and after he knocked us out Bella saved us and then reversed what he did by giving me her energy and power and you her blood, I don't know why but she said that it had to be hers" else was still sobbing lightly while holding Bella against her she nodded and then asked "so what do we do now?" I answer smiling sadly Bella said that I had her power including her speed and strength and told me to take us home after you were awake she nodded and I motioned for her to get on my back while I picked up Bella which she did after I quickly sent a message to the rest of the family and I had Bella in my arms I took off for home.

APOV

We were all sitting at home waiting it was nearly three and a half hours since the party and Bella took off Carlisle and Edward had just sent that they were coming back when we all got another message from Rosalie "have Bella heading back now, don't react to anything till we talk, have the couch cleared" everyone looked at me for an answer when I suddenly got pulled into a vision 'Rosalie was running as fast as Bella had earlier and she had a weak looking Esme on her back while she was carrying and unconscious Bella' "what happened Alice" jazz asked me "umm Rosalie is running super fast and she has a weak looking Esme on her back while carrying Bella who is unconscious" he nodded to me and just held me in his arms while Carlisle and Emmett looked worried I wondered where Edward was when I was pulled into another vision 'Edward was pacing his room "I don't know what to do Tanya, Vicky she is not human and the family expects me to be worried about her getting hurt..., yes I know it was supposed to be simple get a human pet to get the family off my back so that when I leave her I use the heartbroken excuse to get away overseas with both of you..., yes I will work out a way to make them all eave her here and get the plan to work, I don't know why the stupid paper cut didn't work she didn't even end up with a scratch and now I have to put up with her for longer than we first thought, I love you two.. Bye" he hung up the phone and walked out into the living room where Bella had been put on the couch' well that was an interesting vision, I will have to tell everyone about it when Edward goes for his hunt tomorrow.

Minutes after my visions had happened Rosalie ran through the front door without opening it at top speed and put Bella and Esme both on the extra long couch, Esme was sitting up but looked like she had been through hell and Bella was sickly pale and then I noticed it, she had no heartbeat and was not breathing, I suddenly looked up to Esme and Rosalie who were on the opposite end of the couch to Bella "care to explain why Bella appears to be dead?" I asked in a deadly voice that I had never used before, it made everyone shiver and take a step back from me, I would have laughed had I not been so serious. Rosalie who decided to speak up said "well we ran into trouble while following her scent, we were attacked and knocked out, she saved us and to wake us up gave me her energy and power and had me force her blood down Esme's throat but she said that it was temporary incapacitation and that she would explain when she woke up" I nodded and moved to sit down on the floor by Bella's head to wait for her to wake.

[Thanks for reading ideas and input are always welcome]


	5. Chapter 5

[Hey sorry it's been a while since the last update, just been busy with the family and didn't have time to get it up but I am probably going to update a few chapters at a time so that I have more time in between updates] 

Segment 5

It was dawn before any of the Cullen family was sure that Bella was going to be okay her heart started to beat as if practiced in time for what would have been sunrise had they not been in forks.

BPOV

"ugh fucking hell" I moaned as I was waking up "Bella how are you feeling?" asked what sounded like Esme from somewhere nearby there was also someone playing with my fingers, I slowly opened my eyes and grumbled out "I feel like I have been run over by a tank and have been left with a hangover" there was suddenly very loud laughter coming from the one and only Emmett who a few seconds later found himself literally being thrown out the open living room window "hmm, you should probably know that when I am tired, sore or feel hung-over I am very irritable, now where's a good place to get cigars and liquor?" jasper chuckled and I looked at him saying "what's so funny?" nothing much darlin just the fact that you still are picky about cigars and liquor, oh and Emmett's coming" he said jus as Emmett walked back into the room grumbling about "weird little human sisters throwing him around like he was a toy" I chuckled and said "yes Em I am weird but I am not human and have not been for a long time and also when I say I feel hung-over that's a clue not to irritate me" they were all looking at me now "what?" I asked "what do you mean you are not human and haven't been for a long time?" Carlisle questioned, I looked at the whole family and asked "are you sure you want to hear it because up until the last 20 years or so my life is not the greatest?" they all nodded and Emmett practically yelled "we can handle it you can't be that old" I chuckled "you will change your mind when I have finished my story" I said and then got up and said "before I start when can I get at least some liquor, I will need it for this" as soon as I said liquor Emmett and by the time I finished talking he was back with a brand new bottle of jacks finest "Em I don't even want to know why you have a bottle of jack Daniels here" I took the took off the bottle and emptied the bottle in one go "okay so you want to know why I'm not human well that's easy, I am what some would call a mutant but also not, because some of my power come from outside sources, so to start off my story I will tell you from when I was considered human...ish, firstly I was born in the year 1581 the older twin of my brother Logan we were born to Hugh and Andrea Swan until we were 8 years old Logan and I were just like any other children that was until we were attack by a bear, when this happened we developed powers at the time we thought it was so cool and we showed our parents the cool things we could do mum got scared and didn't come back home for three days and dad... well he thought that it could be beat out of us, turns out it couldn't and we all figured out that the more he beat us the more powerful we got so that stopped when we were nine but not long after the beatings stopped did Andrea leave us stating that 'she could not deal with more than one child and definitely not freaks and if she ever saw us again she would tell the hunters about us and have us declared witches or spawn of the devil so she walked out and we got back to life as normal trying to hide as much of our abilities as possible from our father. About a year and a half after leaving us Andrea turned up on our doorstep with a baby boy and said "this is your son Michael, he is a freak just like the others and if you have not left by the time the day is out your house will be burned by the mob they think that there is witchcraft, and devil worship happening here and..." that was all we heard though because Logan and I ran out of the house in a fit of rage and anything that was near us blew up including trees and widows, we were out in the forest for several hours and when we came back dad was gone he left a message on the table that said "I have left with Michael and run if you want to live you will run and never return good luck, goodbye" Logan and I grabbed clothes though mostly his and ran we went from town to town while our powers developed until it was to the point that we had to keep to the forest and from then until we were twenty one years old we were on the run. Now here's where I have to explain something as much as I look like a teenager back in my time I looked normal for my age I am physically 21 and so is my brother. At 21 we were kidnapped by Jason Magneto and some hired muscle he took us to some sort of lab and forced a liquid down our throats he said that no matter what our hearts would keep beating till I met up with his great grandson in roughly 250 years time and then he let us go, we later figured out that what he gave us made our hearts keep beating even when we had been maimed to the point of mincemeat, we found this out over those 250 odd years as went enlisted in the army or rebel groups basically any war or fight the Americans or British have been a part of we were enlisted in, our favourite power or abilities would have to be our blade and claws which were at the time made of bone. Over the years we travelled but I think the most memorable war was after the second time we were caught you see I didn't put ant stock into what Jason Magneto had said 248 year previously it's too difficult for me to say what happened so I will show you but be warned if you are not prepared for.. Well not nice in any aspect then I suggest you don't view, if you do not want to see this tell me now"

[Thanks for reading feel free to give ideas etc]


	6. Chapter 6

Segment 6 

RPOV

As Bella told us her story I was thinking that she was a lot stronger than I gave her credit for, she has been through many hardships and seen and experienced many more horrific things than any single person should have to and yet she is still a kind person when she told us to speak up if we didn't want to see what happened the second time I could see that most of the family was worried about what we would see because she had actually warned us that we not want to see it but none of us spoke up and the next thing I know we are all viewing a different scene to me it looked like we were all almost ghost like and actually standing in the tunnel? I looked over to where I could hear a noise when I heard Bella speak up "okay guys I am going to disappear in a second but you must remember this, one you can move around in here like any normal place and two you cannot interact or are even able to interfere with what you see, see ya soon" and then as what appeared to be a group of people came into view Bella disappeared, as the group came closer I could see that two people were being dragged roughly by their feet and that their hand were bound so that they could not move them it was when they were passing us that I saw who it was that was being dragged over the rough stone ground, it was Bella and a guy that look like the guy version of her with more muscle so I guessed that this was Logan, the family and I walked behind the group aware of what Bella had told us before and into the room at the end of the tunnel this room looked to be a mix of an old medical lab and torture chamber at one end of the room was a tank that had needles surrounding it that were connected to a stone basin of some sort and the wall about halfway down the room was metal shackles that were close to the wall maybe a few inches of chain for each shackle beside this was a small table that had a couple of syringe like tools on it and another square stone basin next to that, in the few seconds it took to look around the room the men that were dragging Bella and Logan dumped them in the middle of the room "what the fuck are we here for?" Bella shouted at the backs of the men as they were about to leave, one of them turned around and said "we had been chasing you for months, Mr. Magneto and Mr. Striker said that we were to capture you by any means and that included shooting you until you both went down" he then turned and left the room "it's okay Bella we'll get out don't worry I will make sure of it" Logan said "thanks wolf but I don't know if we're getting out of this one, no one has tried so hard to get us before not like they did" he hummed him agreement before two men came in one looked young but the other looked older and had on a meal helmet he looked vaguely familiar, why I think we have Logan and Isabella swan with us William, who would have believed that my great grandfather was right with his ability the striker guy laughed and said "your right Victor but I don't know if this idea will work no matter what some journal says about their abilities and what they were given back then" he then stopped laughing because both Logan and Bella shouted "you will die before the week is over" they both laughed this time and Mr Magneto said yes that may happen but it will not make a difference because we both have kids that will hunt you down once we die we left all the information for them when they are of age" Bella was about to reply when Logan said "bell don't do it you know they will only make it worse if you do" but she ignored him and when striker leaned over her she kicked her legs up and kicked him in the face "ugh crap Victor you get to do your experiment on this one I want the one that I can knock out without extra trouble" he said while motioning for some of the men that were guarding the door to come over "set her up on the wall and knock him out and set him up in the tank" Victor said and all that could be heard in the room was the yelling and struggling of Bella as they had knocked Logan out pretty quick "hey asshole what is this experiment meant to be?" Bella asked as she was struggling against the shackles on the wall "well darling Isabella you won't remember this so I guess I can tell you, you see we are going to make you and Logan into super weapons by basically making you metal in Logan's case he will have metal attached to his skeleton and his claws and suck will be made of the adamantium which cannot be broken at all, you however will be a different case I am going to fuse the metal not only to you banes but into almost every fibre of your being because of your abilities you will still be able to turn it on and off but otherwise you will be indestructible even you hair will be able to turn metal when I am done with you" Bella looked shocked and slightly scared but didn't say or do anything, not two minutes later did he walk up to her and stab the syringes into her heart and neck "this is a power boost that will kick in after the experiment then he positioned himself 10 feet in front of her and raise his hands to the basin that has liquid metal in it "now this may hurt a bit" he said before the metal seemed to be pushed against and into her body it was going in her ears, nose and mouth when she opened it in a silent scream the metal seemed to be crushing her, we all looked away from Bella and over to the tank where Logan had all of the hundreds of needles poking into his body and he was thrashing around some but was still unconscious and then the next thing we know is that we are all back into the living room with Bella on the floor breathing really shallow and fast "Bella what happened, why are you like this" I asked which got raised eyebrows at my caring tone "Bella held up her finger signalling for me to wait and she tried to get up, I could see that she was struggling so I picked her up and sat her back on the couch before going to sit down beside Emmett, once she caught her breath she started to speak "well when I disappeared my echo personality that we all have while in a memory went into the memory me, basically anyone who is a part of the memory has to relive the sight, thoughts and physical and emotion feelings, so I just went through that again and was not able to control anything" we all looked at he shocked before she kept on talking "I told you I would need that drink because it dulls the few pain senses we have left. Well back to the story".

[As I keep say feel free to share your ideas or input]


	7. Chapter 7

Segment 7 

BPOV

"Well back to the story" I said as I got ready to tell the rest of my story "well what you saw was the start of what was about 5 hours of that non-stop and about an hour after they finished they were talking about how to wipe our memories when Logan woke up, naturally he could hear them even in the tank and was rather pissed he smashed the tank and I would say he roared he attacked and killed all workers and most importantly Victor Magneto at this point he came over to where I was and unchained me I dropped as soon as the shackles were undone, this is because the molten adamantium being as hot as it was destroyed all of my muscles and I was not able to move, after I fell Logan picked me up and ran, he ran as fast as he could for about 3 hours before he stopped outside an old cabin in the woods we went in there and over the next months and year after my new muscles which were now containing metal formed he had to help me learn to move and do things for myself again we stayed on the move for the next few years until the civil war it was not until 1862 that we joined the confederate army which was when they were not looking as closely as the sex of people I served under Major Jasper Whitlock for 16 years first under the name Henry Swan and then Cobra I smiled at jaspers shit eating smile" "I knew I recognised you and I knew that Henry and Cobra were the same person Peter and Charlotte would never believe me when I said that Cobra was Henry and was also a girl that ended up being the best fighter on the Battlefield, they said I was off my rocker even now they still say it" my smiled was getting into a cocky shit eating grin looking at the Cullen's who were all looking at jasper as if he lost his marbles "how is that possible jasper she's not a vampire and the civil war was not that long even shorter for you who only spent two years there?" jasper looked at me and asked "you wouldn't mind if I told them would you?" I shook my head smiling he nodded and then started his explanation "well you see when I joined the army I meet Bella but back then I knew her as Henry we both signed up at the same post and were put into different squads, Bella's squad was sent ahead of us to check the path we were supposed to take, we were supposed to meet up 6 hours after they left we waited at the designated place for an hour before we continued down the road we were prepared to find almost anything except what we did, Henry was fight hand to hand with three guys while also assisting the only member of her squad that was still alive who was fighting two guys himself but losing I told my group to get ready to fire and yelled to Henry and his last member to hit the floor they did and we quickly disposed of the union soldiers when we asked what happened we were told "they knew we were coming and after killing almost all of us the rest of them left to go back to their camp I nodded and along with Henry lead the men through the next two leg of our journey before we got into another fight this time Henry took two bullet for me and while trying to pull the bullets out of his stomach and shoulder we all found out that Henry was actually a girl, you would think that most guys would be pissed that a girl who shouldn't have even been there out ranked them but they took it all in stride along with her reputation as being one of the best, when we got to the next camp we were both called into the generals office and told that we both made the rank of major for the work and commitment we had but when we said that we wanted to be in the same unit seeing as one was almost nonexistent now he said that we had to chose who would lead the unit and she said that I would be leading because only our group knew about this and that she was a girl so I agreed as most people knew about me not two weeks later did I end up in Marias army where my empathy skills put me up top again here is where I meet who I knew looked to be Henry but called herself cobra I didn't say anything except to charlotte and peter and I was also amazed that this girl was more deadly than the whole vampire army and still had a heartbeat in the south she was called 'living death' the Volturi also know this name, the thing I don't though is that you had almost no skin other than your face that wasn't covered in scars or bullet scars in the case of Henry" I kept my smile in place "well yes I do have a lot of scar and these do include all the bullet and knife ones I keep myself glamoured of them because it is enough to make even humans think that I went into war and survived a bomb, which I did" I chuckled at the almost scandalised look that most of the Cullen's were giving me, all except jasper I smiled and said "hey jazz you think you could run to the store and get me some more jack while we wait for them to process all this" he smiled, got up and was gone quickly by the time he got back only Rosalie was out of her information induced stupor she noticed jasper walk in the door and looked to me questioningly I smile and got u thanks jazz I said her smiled and pulled out a package from behind his back and said "I got the jack and some Cubans sorry I can't get peters homemade stuff right now but this all that is available in forks I squealed happily and took the cigars and whiskey form him and went to my spot on the couch, when I squealed the rest of the family came back to reality "it's about time, hey Esme do you mind if I smoke in here?" I asked her, she shook her head and I lit one up along with opening one of the bottles and taking a swig "so where was I, ahh yes well I served in Marias army by choice for all those years because I had seen that jasper would end up in a good place if he could get out of there so when I joined I told Maria that as long as he was there so was I, not long after peter pie and charlotte came and got him out I left.

[Ideas are welcome]


	8. Chapter 8

[sorry that it has taken so long to get this up]

Segment 8 

"Well after leaving Maria I went in search of my brother Logan I found him in New York in which we met Charles Xavier who was looking for some people to help him start up a school he was majoring in several college studies and wanted to help people like him who were talented we agreed to help and I spent around 50 years there when I left he still looked like he was only in his 30's we also formed a group called the X-men who basically go around saving people from mutants who hate normal people, now not long after we started the school did Charles tell us how we were going to find these students and his teaching staff/mutant super team he and his previous friend Eric Magneto created a machine called Cerebro which taps into the minds of everyone on the planet.

I left there because Mr. Eric Magneto the son of Victor was out for revenge and thought that the perfect way would be to try and finish what his father had started they took several children from the school and said that the only way they would come back safe is if I handed myself over, so I did, the thing is though I found out that this striker has some vampire traits and he was working for Magneto and could move as fast as you and also rock hard skin but the big sucker punch there was that he ages so slowly that he could almost pass for immortal they tried to finish the experiment with little to no success because even though Magneto could control metal like his father I'm immune to being thrown into walls after he gave up on that I ran for it and found myself looking for any other living relative, that's when I found Charlie he's my great however many times nephew.

After Charlie finished high school he let me move in with him and in turn I told him about everything I knew including all about me and my brother he was okay about it and now I am here." I finished talking and the Cullen family just sat there in another stupor I finished the jack I had and went outside to sit on the porch, I didn't even realise that it was night time already I had spent the whole day telling them my story I was thinking when the Cullen's all came outside what shocked me is that all the Cullen's except Edward came over and hugged me I was kind of surprised by Rosalie but I guess she got over having to hide it "hey Bella I'm going hunting soon so I can take you home before I go" Edward said forcefully "actually Edward I planned an all girl shopping trip to the mall this evening see as they are open late for the next week" he looked like he was going to protest but one look form Alice made him just nod and leave, I shot her a questioning look and she shook her head and signalled for us to be quiet.

Alice wait five minutes before pulling me up and dragging me back inside with the rest of the family following "what's this all about Alice?" I asked her, Once everyone sat down she started "Edward is lying deceitful cheating asshole, I saw that he is planning on trying to get us to move and leave Bella behind and he is cheating with both Tanya and Victoria together" they all looked shocked when Alice practically spat all of this out and then looked at me with remorse and pity I looked at Alice and said "I know he's lying and deceitful I have known since I met him and I also knew that he was at least with Victoria from the looks that she and James were giving him and he James, ha isn't it funny that he has a more active sex life than Emmett and Rosalie" I said they all looked at me and Rosalie looked at me calculating she then asked how I would know and I told her "I forgot to mention that one of my little talents is super hearing and that I can hear a good 50 mile radius if I wanted to but generally I stick to 15 which is far enough to hear the whole town from any place in it so trust me when I say I know how active you are and the same with Edward, for example when you all go hunting and he's home 'spending time with me' well he is very active and it does not matter the location either, oh and I can read minds, see the future etc I can do almost anything imaginable" I said

she looked shocked and sort of embarrassed she then asked "umm Bella can we go talk" I nod but say "there is no reason to talk but if you want to we can go for a walk then come deal with the Edward problem she nodded and we ran in the opposite direction of Edward for a good 15 minutes, she was about to start talking when I stopped her "look Rosalie I know what you have to say and there is nothing to forgive I understand why you act the way you do and I respect you for it but why do you think I was still nice to you even after everything?" she shrugged "it's because I know that you wanted me to have better but you don't have to worry I have always seen you as a sister and if you would like we could work on that a bit?" she nodded and I smiled at her, "we can head back now because I want to show the family just how strong I am.. hmm well not strong so much as indestructible and heavy" she nodded but looked confused "it's for Emmett's benefit later trust me you don't want what I saw to actually happen" and with that went back to the house, when we got back I went straight into what we were going to do "now I know what we are going to do about Edward you are going to..." I was pulled into a 3D vision meaning that I have a form and can move around.

APOV

Bella was just starting to explain when I was pulled into a vision in this I had a form "what the" I said but was interrupted "Shh Alice I'm trying to listen, and will explain this later" a form of Bella said I looked at what the vision was based on and saw us in a family meeting "we have to leave, she is dangerous to us, the Volturi know her, she can kill vampires and she doesn't die not to mention that even she acknowledged that she is a walking target" Edward said and Carlisle was just about to reply when Bella grabbed my shoulder and yanked me out of the vision, I shook my head and said "that was weird, Bella how did that happen?" she looked at me and said "I saw it to so you saw it the same way I always do and I pulled you out because I have it all figured out now"

BPOV

After the vision I knew exactly what I was going to do "you are going to agree with Edward and leave and a week after he leaves you will contact me by this" I said holding up a communicator that looked like a makeup mirror "you use it by saying one of my codenames and it will call me now you are only to use it once Edward is gone or out of range or if you really need help, remember that hour for you is minutes for me so do not hesitate if you get into any trouble" I said handing one to each Rosalie Esme and Alice "the same goes with these ones to" I said handing watches to all the guys "what are the code names you have and how'd you get them" asked Esme "well they are Living Death for Jasper and that was already explained, bladed panther for Emmett and I'm sure you saw my blades at the party, deadly bitch for Rosalie and I think you can figure that one out, road spike for Alice and that's because last time one of the x men ran me over I may have slashed the tires as he was going over me, Carlisle and Esme yours is the same which is Black Wolf Blade or just Black Wolf, now that I got from the experiment just like Logan got Wolverine it has to do with how we behave when we let our instincts take over" they all smiled "now I am going to leave and you will contact me in the next couple of weeks and I will come pick you up, remember not to think about any of this in front of Edward" I said and then stood up with a growing smile "okay now that the serious stuff is done I have a challenge for the family and no spoiling it jazz, I want you to try and physically move me or hurt me in any way possible once we get outside" they all looked at me like I was crazy and jasper and I started laughing "trust me you can try anything, it's not possible to take me down unless I let you"

CPOV

Bella just told us that we could try anything to try and physically move her or hurt her I don't want to see or try this but I am intrigued.

JPOV

This is good they will see that Bella cannot be beaten by any old vampire, she got the name living death for a reason I can't wait to see what happens

APOV

This will be good Bella won't let me see the outcome but by the looks jazz is sharing with Bella it will prove to be entertaining, I was then pulled into a vision "okay this will have to wait and girls we are leaving to take Bella back so that Edward doesn't get suspicious" everyone started moving around and I took Bella out to the truck and sent Rosalie and Esme in the jeep we dropped Bella off promising that we would call as soon as Edward was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

[Sorry it's been a while but I had no inspiration for this story]

Segment 9

_**APOV**_

_**This will be good Bella won't let me see the outcome but by the looks jazz is sharing with Bella it will prove to be entertaining, I was then pulled into a vision "okay this will have to wait and girls we are leaving to take Bella back so that Edward doesn't get suspicious" everyone started moving around and I took Bella out to the truck and sent Rosalie and Esme in the jeep we dropped Bella off promising that we would call as soon as Edward was gone.**_

BPOV

As soon as the girls dropped me off I went to my hidden room that is about 3 by 10 feet in size and got all of the gear I would need when it came time to leave once I packed all I needed I put the bag by the door and went back into my bedroom 'wonder if Edward realises that Vicky is actually scamming him alongside striker who is using her contacts as a method to control magneto because from what I read in the depths of her mind was that she was actually in love with Laurent while she screwed James to keep them together to keep from being attacked so easily with all of their talents combined oh well not my problem at the moment' I thought as I walked downstairs to talk to Charlie.

ESPOV

When I woke up I and saw Bella I was angry with myself for not having any control but then when rose explained it I understood that she knew what she was doing and allowed rose to carry both of us back and once we knew Bella was actually going to live I was very released and waited at the end of the couch for her to wake but during her story I was feeling extremely horrified and sad about her past and how much she had to go through and when jasper started his explanation I felt somewhat happy for him because not long after we met Bella he confessed that she very familiar from his past and when she took him down he realised who it was but now we are heading home to wait for my traitorous son to come and convince us to leave Bella here alone while he runs off with his floosies.

RPOV

When Edward came home he immediately called for a family meeting and started in on what was a bunch of pathetic excuses "she dangerous, you heard her story saw how she took jasper have seen her beast, speed" etc etc it got really boring and finally he came to his point "I think we should leave for everyone's safety think of what could have happened to any of us if she truly lost control or what her kind could bring here especially after rose and Esme were attacked tonight" we all held a vote and naturally it came down to Carlisle just so that it looked real "as much as I hate to say this I think your right son we will move immediately everyone go start packing Edward you better say goodbye to her tomorrow morning" we all nodded and went to pack

BPOV

When I found Charlie I had finished listening to what was happening at the Cullen house and focused on what I had to say "Charlie it's finally time" he looked at me and said "so you finally told the vamps about you and the truth of Eddie boy?" I nodded and said "I didn't have a choice he was planning an accident tonight it didn't work out but when I left and they all chased rose and Esme found the right trail and got attacked by magneto he knew who they were to me" he looked shocked but then said "what's going to happen to me then" I have a house on the reservation that I bought for you and this one will go on full lockdown as soon as you have moved out in the hidden room there is all sorts of things that you could find useful and you know the code" he nodded and asked "what will my explanation be for your disappearance?" I smiled and pulled out a letter that I had made up for his proof it said '

Miss Isabella swan

Dear miss Swan, after finishing your high school education and excelling in chemistry we invite you to come and get some hands on teaching experience at the Charles Xavier academy for the gifted you will be given board and weekly pay starting from your first day, this placement will be for as long as you like or until you cannot do the job anymore.

Signed

Charles Xavier

He smiled and said "I like how you have it all prepared and dated but what about the school?" I told him that a similar one was sent to the school as of tomorrow morning when the Cullen's leave he nodded and asked "what will my reason for moving to the res be?" "I think you should ask harry a bit more about sue because they are actually cousins and not married but he needed help caring for the kids and the rest of the family hides the secret" he nodded smiling "Charlie I will be leaving tomorrow so I will say goodbye now I have this for you" I said handing him an envelope it had several credit cards with his name on the and one for sue when they finally get together "its tied to one of my accounts so don't worry about budget it's got enough that you could buy a mansion in every state and build a power plant on top of that without putting much of a dent in it" "aunty Bell I can't accept this" he tried to hand it back to me but I wouldn't accept it "keep it I have several accounts like that and am using a different one if you need to contact me all the needed gear is in the room and in the new house there is a secret room hidden off of what would have been mine if I could have stayed longer and you can also have the Ducati because I am using my custom which is as fast as me" he started to tear up so I pulled him into a hug and said "I will come visit at times but I better see you with some children to continue the family name, and if you ever need me push the emergency button on your phone and I will be here in minutes, love you Charlie" I said kissing his cheek "love you to Aunty Bell" he said once he calmed down once we were finished I went upstairs and went to bed to be ready for tomorrow mornings break up acting.

(The next morning)

I woke to Charles cruiser leaving the driveway so I got up and got everything I needed packed up and strapped to my bike before heading to school on the second Ducati that I was planning on leaving with Charlie when I got to school I saw all the Cullen's already there "Bella" Emmett shouted coming over and hugging me, all of them proceeded to hug me and I made sure to have on a confused face as to why they were all doing so when Edward came up and said "we need to talk" before leading me into the forest "Bella were leaving its too dangerous to be around you after what happened with and after your party we will be moving as of today and I don't want any contact with you at all got it" I nodded and said "I expected as much many people get scared when they hear and see my past and what I am still like" I said before walking back to the car park with a neutral expression on my face after the Cullen's all left the school I went to the office "Mrs. Cope did you get the letter I Forwarded to you?" I asked as I walked up to her she looked up and smiled "yes I did dear and as much as it's a shame you won't be staying with us I must congratulate you on your achievement" she said before giving me a small awkward hug I nodded and soon after I took off back to the house on my bike.

When I got home I stopped and listened to what the Cullen's were up to "hey road spike we are heading to Alaska and I have a 'feeling' that we will be together before the end of the week" of course Alice knew that I would be listening now that I stopped blocking her from seeing what was happening.

I got on my custom bike and took off for the academy where I would dump my stuff for the time being until my house was set up it would take me a day or so to get their because of the places where I will have to go the speed limit.

(A day or so later)

I opened my phone and dialled the familiar number "hey Charles you want to open the gates for me" I said before hanging up not five seconds later did the gates open I drove slowly up the driveway and when I got to the door there were a whole group of people waiting for me storm, jean and Scott all crushed me I a hug before I got off of the bike and I then went up to Charles and gave him a hug "you're getting old" I commented which brought out a round of laughter from everyone and then the person I wanted to see the most came out the front door complaining "what did you want me for I was sleeping" I smiled and said "why Wolf don't you want to greet you sister?" he looked up at me suddenly and smile before shouting bell your back" I laughed and said for now but I got to pick up my family soon".

The next day was spent catching up when just after eight I got a bad feeling and not 2 seconds later did my communicator beep I opened it to see rose and Alice in it what's wrong "people were waiting for us and ambushed us, I think we all got away but they all have speed faster than us and it won't be long before were caught, help please"

[Story ideas are welcome tell me if there is any errors because i don't spot many of my own until long after its written]


End file.
